


The Winter Prince

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Magic, I7SS19, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Ruri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: For years Momo had just regarded Grandma’s tale as a story that parents tell their children in the spirit of Christmas. But with the current snow falling, Momo couldn’t help but wonder if Grandma was right. He placed the twelfth rabbit on the stump and looked at it carefully. He gently took the rabbit and held it in his hands again. He looked more like a mini snowman than a typical snow rabbit, with an oval shaped torso and a small round head with pebbles for eyes and pine branches for ears. There was no harm in seeing if Grandma was wrong, was there?
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Winter Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for @sunowls on Twitter! Merry Chirstmas!!

For as long as Momo could remember, he and his older sister would sneak away on Christmas Eve to a small clearing in the forest outside their house to play in the snow. They would make twelve little snow rabbits and line them up on the stump of a fallen tree, proclaiming them the members of their ‘Royal Snow Court’ before they began to play in their castle. Ruri proclaimed herself the Snow Queen and Momo was the Winter Prince, and together they ruled over Christmas. Their mother would come for them just before midnight, saying that it was time for bed and that Santa was set to arrive at any moment. They would head to bed with dreams of their snowy kingdom and a promise of the same come next year. Even now, as he was a grown adult and had moved into the city he still stopped by to make sure the snow never felt lonely. Of course he didn’t play in the snow anymore, not since Ruri had stopped visiting with him, but he always made sure to rebuild their little court every year and left before one of the neighbors called the police.

Momo quietly walked through the path he had memorized on a snowy Christmas Eve. The snow crunched under his boots as he quietly walked with only the sound of his breathing to keep him company. Unlike the years previous, the sky was cloudy, so there was no moonlight to guide him. Not like he needed it anyway, since he had taken this path every year for the past two decades. He still carried a flashlight with him anyway, just in case.

When Momo reached the clearing, snow had begun to fall. The fresh crystals peppered his hair and coat as they fell. Momo couldn’t even recall the last time it snowed on Christmas Eve. His grandmother had said something about his very first Christmas had been welcomed with fresh snow. As Momo made his way to the tree stump and began to make the court for his kingdom, he began to think about the legend Grandma used to tell. About a magic spell that would bring their snow rabbits to life. Ruri had tried the spell in the past, only for their rabbits to remain unmoving. After coming home crying, Grandma had said that the spell would only work with snow that had freshly fallen on Christmas Eve. 

For years Momo had just regarded Grandma’s tale as a story that parents tell their children in the spirit of Christmas. But with the current snow falling, Momo couldn’t help but wonder if Grandma was right. He placed the twelfth rabbit on the stump and looked at it carefully. He gently took the rabbit and held it in his hands again. He looked more like a mini snowman than a typical snow rabbit, with an oval shaped torso and a small round head with pebbles for eyes and pine branches for ears. There was no harm in seeing if Grandma was wrong, was there? Momo had decided that no, there was no shame in believing in magic at 25 years old and searched into the deepest parts of him memory for the spell.

“Like a cake topped with cream, in this town like a dream. What a scene! Love-y snowy magi-magic! Falling down from the sky, a confetti surprise. Sprinkling down on the town from the angels that party on high.”

For a moment, the world stayed silent. There was no howling of the wind like he had expected, no rustle of the evergreen leaves or even an animal moving in the snow. Was there more to the spell than what Grandma had said? Having been so caught up in the failure of the spell, Momo hadn’t noticed that the snow had stopped falling and that the light of the full moon had begun poking out from the clouds.

When the moonlight hit the rabbit nestled safely in his hands, the wind began to rustle the snow. The wind whipped at his hair and icy wind chimes began to ring in the distance. The snow began to move in waves, gliding across the floor like the ocean. Momo stood up abruptly, the rabbit he was holding falling onto the ground. The snow began to trace over the fallen mess of snow and leaves before it began to shine brightly. Momo quickly backed away as the small pile of shimmering snow grew grew larger. The light became so bright that Momo had to shield his eyes from the magic, even if it was hard to tear himself away from it. When the light died, and Momo removed his hand from his eyes, he gasped.

Standing before him stood a man with deadly pale skin, long silver hair tied in a braid which was thrown over his shoulder and faded blue eyes. He wasn’t dressed for winter, wearing a white suit lined with gold and light blue on the jacket, a blue vest and a light blue tie all over a white dress shirt with blue stripes. At least the jacket had a fur lined hood (was it even a hood, Momo couldn’t tell. Who puts a hood on a suit jacket anyway?). He reminded Momo of snow, so beautiful in the moonlight that he didn’t seem real. Or maybe that was the rational part of his brain trying to desperately to convince him that magic wasn’t real. That the handsome man that appeared was just a figment of his imagination. That if he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths the man would disappear.

“Hello Your Highness.” The man smiled. Momo looked around, trying to convince himself that the man was actually talking to him.

“Me?” Momo pointed at himself. The man gave an airy laugh at Momo’s confusion.

“Who else would I be speaking to, Your Highness?”

“But I’m not a-” Momo’s brain stopped working for a moment, trying so desperately to find a reasonable explanation for this impossible event. 

“You’re not a what, Your Highness?” The man asked, tilting his head. “You are the Winter Prince are you not?”

“What no of course not!” The man tilted his head even farther “That was just a story my sister and I made up when we were kids!”

“Ah, I see.” The man seemed to be trying to piece together this strange and magical puzzle. Unlike Momo, who had, for the most part, come to terms with this magical conundrum. “My apologies then.”

Momo wasn’t sure where he had gotten wind of the old game he and Ruri would play, but shouldn’t a grown man know that a real life prince probably wouldn’t be making snow rabbits in a forest? Was he even an actual adult, or was the more pressing matter trying to decide if he was actually real or not? After all, strangely handsome men appearing out of nowhere after reciting a ‘magic spell’ was something that only happened in fairytales. Was Momo in a fairytale right now?

“What is your name then?” He asked, popping Momo out of his thoughts.

“M… Momo.” He said. The man repeated his name a few times, testing out the word on his tongue.

“I like it.” He smiled and Momo felt his heart race for a moment.

“Do you have a name?” Momo asked. If fairytales taught him anything, it’s that this handsome snow man would most likely follow him home and live with him. And if folklore had taught him anything, it’s not to give your name to supernatural beings, which Momo himself had already broken. Would a man made of snow even count as a ‘supernatural being’ anyway? Probably, but the snow man didn’t seem to have any sort of malicious intent. For now, anyway.

“No.” He said. Well that just wouldn’t do, especially if he would actually be living with Momo. Saying a name is much easier than saying ‘hey you!’ whenever he wants to get his attention for something.

Momo thought for a moment, thinking of a bunch of different names for the snow man. Something wintery would work nice, given the circumstances as to how he appeared and the season.

“Then how about… Yuki?”

“Yuki?”

“Yeah! Because it means snow, and you’re made of snow! I think…”

‘Yuki’ pondered for a bit, thinking over his name. Like when he learned Momo’s name, he repeated it for a bit, testing out the word. His face bloomed into a smile the more he repeated his name. He liked it. And the more he said it, the easier it was to see him as a ‘Yuki’. Momo had always considered ‘Yuki’ to be an elegant name, and the snow man seemed to fit the bill perfectly. 

“I like it.” Yuki smiled. “My name is Yuki, and your name is Momo.” He seemed happy with the idea of having a name. He acted like a child, repeating the phrases over and over again until they felt like they weren’t composed of real words at all. Momo watched as the handsome snow man rambled on like a child who just learned to speak. It did leave him wondering if the next rabbit he tried the spell on would speak as well. Yuki was able to communicate with Momo perfectly, there wasn’t a single misunderstanding in terms of the words being spoken. He also seemed to recognize Momo, yet he didn’t know his name. Would Yuki recognise Ruri if he saw her? Would he recognise his mother?

“Hey, Yuki?” Momo removed the needle from Yuki’s broken record “How do you know me?”

“I remember you from when we played together.”

“Yuki, you where a pile of snow not even twenty minutes ago.” 

“I am aware. But all water recycles on the Earth. This is the tenth time you have remade me, Momo.” Yuki said as if it was the most obvious answer. Well, to him it may have been. Momo had no idea that such things even happened. Of course he knew about the water cycle, but to think that he would have remade Yuki nine times prior to being brought to life seemed almost impossible.

But that did raise an interesting question, if Momo remade snow rabbit Yuki before, how many other times had he been turned into things? How many other children made snowmen, igloos or snowballs out of the clump of snow that made up the now living snow man? Momo decided not to think too much into it, after all he used magic a little while earlier, he can overlook this whole scientific conundrum.

Momo had gotten so caught up in his own head he didn’t notice that Yuki had gotten closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked so much more handsome up close Momo wasn’t sure if his heart could take it. “Momo, are you alright. You seem dazed.”

Momo could see the concern flickering all over Yuki’s blue eyes. Or maybe that was the moonlight, he couldn’t tell. Momo had expected Yuki’s hand to be cold, to be able to feel it’s chill through his winter coat, but it was warm. Was Yuki warm? Humans where warm, and Momo had heard that it was warm if you dug under the snow, so maybe Yuki was warm too.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a lot to process after all!” Momo gingerly removed Yuki’s hand from his shoulder. Definitely warm. “So, shall we get going?”

“Going where, Momo?” Yuki tilted his head. He even looked handsome when he was confused, it wasn’t fair!

“Uh, home? I kinda thought you would be living with me now, or is this not how that works?” Yuki laughed at Momo’s fumble. He did have to admit, the idea sounded stupid when he said it outloud.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Momo? I will warn you, I am not easy, you’ll have to work harder than that.” Momo could feel his face heating up, and it definitely wasn’t from the chilly air. Yuki laughed as Momo fumbled to string together his explanation. Sure Yuki was handsome, handsome enough to leave behind a string of hearts with just a smile but Momo had nothing but pure intentions! He wasn’t heartless enough to leave someone alone in the cold, even if they were originally just made of snow. Besides, he did feel like he should be responsible for Yuki, he did bring him to life after all.

“I understand your intentions Momo, I planned on following you home regardless if you had invited me.” Looks like Momo was right after all. About the Yuki following him home part, at least.

“Is it because I brought you to life?”

“Sort of, but also because of a little something else.” Yuki walked past Momo, most likely heading out of the grove. Momo didn’t immediately follow him, instead he looked at the other snow rabbits on the stump. He felt bad that he couldn’t bring them to life as well. He hadn’t exactly planned on bringing someone home tonight, and he definitely wasn’t prepared for eleven more roommates either. 

Momo sighed and decided to follow Yuki. He would have to find some sort of living arrangement for Yuki. For tonight and until the Holiday Season was over, he could take Momo’s bed. They could always convert Momo’s home office into Yuki’s bedroom, he hardly used it anyway. Would Yuki be happy in his apartment? If not, Momo made enough money to find a new place to live should Yuki demand it. Hopefully he would like it, Momo didn’t want to move. He liked his apartment.

Momo exited the forest and found Yuki standing by his car. Under the moonlight, Yuki seemed to be shimmering, as if he where made of glitter. He looked over at Momo and smiled. Yuki extended out his hand, even though Momo wasn’t close enough to take it.

“Come on then, darling. Let’s go home.”

For a brief moment, Momo thought time had stopped; for he was so transfixed on Yuki’s natural beauty, enough so to allow the red ring on their pinkies to go unnoticed as Momo took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Collage Dropout Victor Frakenstein take notes
> 
> I was actually going to scrap this a few days ago and write something else, something that actually aligned with the prompts I was given, but I ended up shoehorning in a Red String reference at the end because I knew that the second fic wouldn't be something I would want to give as a gift. I swear I did not plan on deviating this far off from my original plan, yet that seems to be happening a lot lately...
> 
> My original idea was going to be inspired by the 2019 Snow Miku theme Ai by DECO*27, with a more bigger focus on romance and how Yuki and Momo's relationship had developed during the span of 5 years, but I realized that the extent that I wanted to go to would not be finished until after the giving period was over and I did also want to give this on Christmas Eve for me since that's when the story takes place. I got so caught up on that idea that I even made the magic spell Momo recites lyrics from Rachie's English Cover of Suki! Yuki! Magi Magic! Yuki and Momo are tied together by the Red String of Fate, I just wish I had given myself enough time to explore that idea in the actual fic as well. I changed the strings to rings because of Re:vale's matching rings! (and because Momo would have noticed the strings. Despite how beautiful Yuki is, a red string coming off of his pinkie would be a bit more eye catching)
> 
> For those questioning Yuki's odd fashion choice, it's the outfit he wears on the To My Dearest cover. I actually had to look at a few Cosplayers to get a full view of the outfit because no other full body images of the outfit exist and I'm not exactly sure if it's completely correct
> 
> I have a whole bunch of different ideas about the nature of the Snow Men. They are bound to the person who casts the spell, often working as servents, but have also been known to become lovers to the spellcaster. They age like humans, but can only turn back to snow whenever they return to the place the spell was casted after the spellcaster as passed. They lose all memories of the previous caster once they are turned into snow again, so Yuki won't remember who Momo should he be brought back to life again after Momo has died. Snow Men who are soulmates to humans can recognise their soulmate in both forms, but still would not remember them if their soulmate had brought them to life once, died, was reincarnated and brought them to life again. A very good way to tell if someone's soulmate is a Snow Man is if it snows on their first Christmas Eve.
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about Christmas Magic


End file.
